Headphones
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Annie had always warned Auggie that it was a bad idea to fall asleep with his headphones on. Auggie/Annie fluff.


**See, I'm just having too much fun with these two in order to give them up just yet. Plus, I might just make a habit of getting nightly prompts and sitting down to write them. I'm sticking to pronouns, because if I include names then my mind just starts focusing on that and not on the actual story. **

**Oh, uhm, here's the trademark slogan, so that you know it's a prompt-inspired story: Freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
If you spot that in any of my author's notes, you'll now know what it means.**

**Disclaimer: I technically own the idea, not the characters that you assume they are.  
**

* * *

_**Headphones**_

Looking up at the clock, she groaned. It was near midnight and she was stuck at the office, per request (more like demand) of her boss. She was currently on a case that held so much information and stuff to process that it was impossible for her to get all of it done during her normal hours at work. Then again, she wasn't even in the building during her normal hours, searching for whatever she needed to find that day.

Luckily, she wasn't alone. He was there with her, claiming that he was assigned to help on the case, when he was clearly only keeping her company. Good company he was keeping her if he had already dozed off in his chair, headphones still placed on his ears.

She was bored, and if she had to look through another file tonight she would rip her eyes out and join him in the blindness.

An idea came to her at that moment. He had mentioned to her once that the headphones helped him hear what he was doing on the computer. Could they perhaps speak to him if she were to type something?

A mischievous smile formed on her face. They were alone, no one would be watching. Except for the scattered security around the outside doors of their department, they were completely alone. This—this was definitely a good thing.

Getting up and walking over to him, she swiveled his chair so that his back was now facing the computer. She sat down on his lap, legs straddling his. She leaned over to the computer, chest now against his, causing the chair to lean back with the added weight. To her fortune, he only reacted in the slightest bit to her weight.

She read in an article once that if someone was dreaming, an outside source could influence the dream of that person. Would it be possible through the mere use of headphones?

She put her theory to test, thinking of anything possible to write about in the computer. She couldn't help the plethora of unclean thoughts that entered her mind, and she blamed the majority of them on the fact that she was currently sitting on his lap in a position that would make even her grandmother cry.

So, she let her thoughts take over. She didn't stop the thoughts that were coming into her head, instead simply placing the thoughts into a scenario between the two of them. Sadly, she got no reaction from him. She could have sworn the article said there was a chance that he could physically react!

"Well, you're no fun when you're asleep," she informed him, leaning back so that her chest wasn't on his anymore. Her hands were crossed in front of his as she stared at him, hoping to get some reaction, if any.

Damn man was a heavier sleeper than she thought him to be.

"At least you're easier to talk to when you're asleep. Just as cute, though." She brushed a bit of hair out of his face, mesmerized by the brown locks in her fingers. Well, they were certainly as soft as she imagined them to be.

She let her fingers get carried away, trailing down his nose to his lips, outlining them. They were as soft as she imagined them to be. Would they feel the same way against her lips?

"It's sad that I can speak easily to you, when you can't hear a word I'm saying. If only I had this kind of confidence when you're awake, right?"

Her hand trailed down his neck, resting on his chest. The thought of his lips on hers soon plagued her mind, and she wondered if, for even an instant, she could see how it feels.

"I wonder what you'd say," she began to say, leaning closer to him once more. Their lips were mere millimeters apart, her arms now on the head of the chair. "If I told you 'I love you'."

"I'd say 'I love you, too'," he told her, eliminating the minute space between their lips.

With his hands around her waist he pulled her closer, giving her no time to protest the moment, but simply relish in it, just as he was. After all, he'd wanted to do this since she sat down on his lap and started writing those damn scenarios between them. It was a miracle his body didn't _physically_ react to it all.

So, as their kiss deepened with more emotions being shared between the two, he realized something: he always knew.

There were some things he didn't need to hear with headphones. He simply heard them with his heart.


End file.
